


Among New York

by nyofinland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Mafia AU, im not even including all of the characters, jesus there are so many characters i dont even know if im gonna be able to keep track of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyofinland/pseuds/nyofinland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas is the leader of one of the most infamous gangs in the city of New York. He, along with some friends and family, practically run the town, dealing in illegal substances, gambling, and more. But when another gang decides to step in with their business, it leaves the boss with two choices; Let them take not only the spotlight, but the cash, or get rid of them. One way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the streets of New York. There weren't very many clouds in the sky.

On the corner of an almost constantly busy road, there was a club. It wasn't a very large club. In all honesty, it was averagely sized at best. It was owned by two brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, and they ran it with all of the pride in the world.

Inside of the club, the two boys began preparations for their venue to open. The brothers both knew that soon after the doors opened for the night, the twins would vanish, heading to the basement to prepare for something else. Something that they had to keep a secret.

Lovino was mumbling something to himself, a few things a bit louder than the others. Specifically, “Acciai” and “Get rid of them.” He sounded as if he was on the phone with someone, which Feliciano knew wasn't true, because nobody talked to Lovino willingly.

Nobody.

“Fratello,” Feliciano mumbled, carefully rubbing a glass with a washcloth. “Do you think anything bad is going to happen soon?” A small frown was placed upon the boy's lips.

“Are you kidding me?” Lovino replied, snapping from his assumed trance and glaring at his younger brother with an annoyed expression. “I've been running this stupid thing for the past ten years, and you're _still_ doubting me?” His hazel eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit building, anger radiating from them.

“No, it's not that!” Feliciano's voice began to raise in both pitch and volume. “It's just... I've got this feeling in my stomach... And do you remember when Vash told us he wanted to bring his sister in?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, he mentioned that she was younger... Do you think she's going to work with the other kids?” The taller of the two placed the clean glass back on the shelf, next to the other glasses. He reached for another and let out a small sigh. “Or do you think he wants her to work with the soldiers?”

Lovino's glare faded slightly, his sneer falling. “Oh. I don't know... It all depends on her skill. She has to be inducted first, anyways.” He rested his elbows against the granite counter, sighing and staring at seemingly nothing. “If she's okay during the induction and everything works out okay, we'll assign Vash to be her Godfather, and he can--”

An alarm went off on the taller boy's phone, and he reached into his back pocket, letting out a breathy sigh.

“Two A.M.,” he said softly, turning the alarm off and picking his elbows up off of the table. He slid on a dark blazer, hiding his previously exposed arms. “Get ready to head on down.”

“Right!” the taller brunette chirped, a newfound tone of joy in his voice. He quickly finished scrubbing the glass and placed it next to the last one he cleaned, rushing to take off his apron and slide his own blazer over the white t-shirt he was currently wearing.

“I'll be waiting outside! I promise I'll be careful!” He turned and rushed off, giggling softly as his shorter brother snorted.

* * *

After everyone had arrived and was seated in the room below the club, Lovino intertwined his fingers and rested his mouth against his hands. The bass beat of the music playing thrummed throughout the basement room, shaking the chairs and desk ever so slightly.

In the middle of the room was a long, rectangular, mahogany table, with around twenty cushioned chairs surrounding it.

A single lightbulb was glowing, its low-hanging light filling the room. The way that the shadows looked on everyone's face seemed to add an air of mystery to the entire scene.

Conversations had filled the room, which, as previously described, was relatively small. The sound reverberated around the room, thus making it louder. To be honest, it was a bit headache-inducing.

It wasn't hard to believe that every meeting was like this. Lovino, the boss of the Vargas family, an infamous gang in New York, and his brother Feliciano, the underboss, would wait for the rest of the family to arrive. After they did, greetings would be exchanged, and everything would _really_ begin.

Lovino cast his gaze around the room, studying everybody closely. There was his brother, whom he loved dearly, but was bothered by constantly. The younger Vargas brother was taller than the older one by a few centimeters, with short, slightly wavy brown hair, and brown eyes to match. A strange piece of curled hair was protruding from his hair, as always, and his skin was lightly tanned.

Lovino had his own curl, as well. He was rather tan, too, which was no surprise. He had been raised in Italy, as was all of his family.

Then there was the concigliere, Kiku Honda. He was a short, quiet man, who was named the concigliere because of what seemed to be his lack of empathy.

In all honesty, he was very good at sensing how everybody was feeling, but he chose not to acknowledge it when it came to making descisions. He had neatly trimmed, straight, black hair, with deep, dull, brown eyes. He was a man of few expression, and mostly kept to himself.

The boss snapped from his trance and realized that the sound had increased tenfold.

“Everybody,” the Italian said, his voice a bit louder than the current noise, but still ignored. A few moments passed, and the man's eyes narrowed angrily. “Hey! You guys!” Nothing. He stood up and slammed his palms against the table. “ _Everybody, shut the hell up!_ ”

Silence. _Finally._

“Alright. Now that everybody's here, or so I believe, I'm going to begin this meeting of the Vargas family. Where were we last time, Kiku?” The man sat down and rested an elbow against the table that filled most of the room.

The short man tensed when he heard his name. “Right, um,” he mumbled, pulling a file folder from a drawer in the table, and opening it. “I believe we were discussing the matters of Vash's sister's induction, right?” Several gazes were cast in the direction of the leader of the gang.

“Ah. Right. Thank you,” he sighed. “Vash, you said her name was... Lisa?”

The aforementioned soldier glared at the Italian, shaking his head.

“Her name is Elise,” he spat, his green-- almost turquoise in the light-- eyes narrowed. “I believe she will fit in fine, and considering the fact that we already have some women here, it won't be much different.”

He cast his gaze in the direction of two other soldiers, a relatively tall woman with long, curly brown hair, pinned back with a flower hairclip and bright green eyes, and a shorter woman with short blonde hair, held back in a headband.

“She knows how to handle herself in several situations and I guarantee she'll be able to get in if you give her a chance.”

“I'll consider it. What else had we discussed last meeting, Kiku?” Lovino inquired, glancing at the concigliere.

“Um...” The Japanese man shuffled through papers, stopping and nodding slightly. “Peter almost got caught with illegal substances by his parents a few days ago.” The attention shifted in the room, glances turning towards the young blonde boy.

“Hey!” he cried, narrowing his rather thick eyebrows. “It's not my fault that my parents are nosy assholes!” He tensed when he felt two... different pairs of eyes on him. “O-Oh... Uh... I meant...”

“Watch your mouth, kid,” a taller man, seated next to Peter and glaring intensely at the younger boy, growled, brushing a strand of wavy blonde hair out of his face. He closed his mouth once more, repositioning the hairclip on the opposite side of his head and turning to Lovino.

The owner of the other pair of eyes that had locked onto the British boy nodded slowly, opening his mouth to speak. “Yeah, Peter. Y'know Lukas and I can just--” He was silenced by Lukas' hand pressed firmly against his mouth.

“Shut up, Mathias.”

“You better be more fucking careful,” the boss spat, clearing his throat. “Mess up like that in the real world, and you could get yourself killed.” He smirked slightly when he saw the boy shudder. “Yep. Don't act so surprised, kiddo.”

A long silence signaled Kiku to shuffle through more papers in the folder, and he tensed when he stopped again. “The... Acciai family has been... More active recently.” The tension began to build in the room.

“Right... Okay... Well, as long as none of us are killed or kidnapped or anything, it should be fine, si?” Feliciano spoke up, glancing around the room hopefully. “I mean, we can defend ourselves! We're the strongest family in all of New York, for Christ's sake!”

Several people nodded and began to glance around the room, and a few people began to mumble things to one another.

“Right. If anything happens, it happens. And we can't do anything about it in the end,” Lovino said, his tone a bit less firm than before.

“But... You said something about getting rid of them,” Feliciano replied. “What was that about?”

The shorter Italian tensed. “Nothing. It's none of your business,” he spat, his tone suddenly more defensive than before.

The brunette woman, seated quietly along one of the long stretches of the table, tilted her head to the side.

“Lovi?” she asked, frowning slightly. “Are you okay? Do you need something to drink?” She rose from her chair, only to be seated once more at the response given.

“I'm fine, Elizabeta,” Lovino replied, running a hand through his hair. “Just... A bit stressed.”

Another person chimed in. He was seated in between Kiku and Vash, and was a bit taller than both of them.

“You can take some time off to rest, you know,” he mumbled, his icy eyes laced with concern. “I'm sure Feliciano can handle this for you.”

Hostility was now visible in the boss' expression and tone. “Really?” he chided, leaning forwards. “Do you really think that my airhead little brother can take care of this when I'm not here to help him? Or are you just saying that because you're his boyfriend?”

“I-I--” The blonde's eyes widened in shock.

“That's what I thought, you stupid German bastard... I don't even know what Feli sees in you, Ludwig.” He spun the chair around, facing away from the table.

A tense silence filled the room, and several glances were exchanged.

The three capos, Francis, a Frenchman that would make a romantic metaphor out of a sack of garbage if you asked him to, Gilbert, a German with silver hair and strange red eyes that would beat the living shit out of anyone that messed with his family but, for some strange reason, couldn't kill a fly if he was forced to, and Antonio, a Spaniard that would wear a smile while executing a stranger, all exchanged concerned looks. One of them spoke up.

“Lovi,” Antonio said, his tone tremblng slightly, “you know that we shouldn't try and get rid of the other families... They'd probably take us out before we got a chance to introduce ourselves to them. Especially the Acciai family...” He glanced at the table, and paused for a while.

When he had looked up, Lovino was gone, and the last thing he heard from him was the sound of a door slamming.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight filtered in through the window, making the two girls' brown hair shine brightly. One of them was fuming, and she appeared to be on the verge of tears.

The other was sitting silently, her chocolatey eyes watery as well. She fiddled with her hair a bit, tightening the ponytail it was in.

“Those stupid boys think they can do everything around here, don't they?” Chiara spat, gripping a piece of paper in her hands tightly. “Killing my girls... My family... Walking around like they're better than us... I'll kill them all... Every last one of them.” She crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at the ground next to her.

“Oh, come on, sorella,” her sister, Felicia, sighed, a small frown etched onto her face. “It's going to be okay... I know that they took a few people from us, but we're still as strong as we've always been, and we're gonna get even stronger!” Her frown turned into a confident smile and she leaned across the small kitchen table, grabbing her sister's hands into her own.

Chiara looked up, staring with tear-filled eyes at her younger sister. “Y-You really t-think so?” she asked, her tone trembling as much as her hands were. “I-I mean... I know I can kick ass, but...” She stood up quickly, wiping away her tears and inhaling deeply.

“Where are you going, Chiara?” Felicia inquired in response, mildly surprised by the sudden shift in the shorter girl's attitude.

“Nowhere,” the older sister sighed, placing both of her hands on her hips and smirking slightly. “Just taking in the fact that I, Chiara Vargas, am the boss of the best gang in all of New York.”

“That's the spirit!” the younger chirped, jumping up and practically tackling the other girl in a giant hug.

* * *

Later that night, the two girls had unlocked the door to a local cafe, and made their way inside. They kept the lights off, using only the moonlight that lit the polished wood tables and clean tile floor to maneuver through the building.

“It's a shame we can't turn the lights on,” Felicia sighed, closing her eyes sadly. “I bet this place looks absolutely adorable and cozy when it's fully lit!” Just the thought of a warm, yellow-tinted light in the cafe made the Italian smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chiara grumbled, looking around. “Just shut up and wait for the others, alright?”

“Alright, Chia,” the younger sister chirped in response.

The older of the duo had began to walk around, twisting a lock of her chestnut hair in her slender fingers. The younger followed, mentally thanking her sister for wearing heels that made gentle clacking noises. It was a nice tool that aided in finding the shorter girl.

After a little while, Chiara had figured out the layout of the building. She walked from one restroom to the other, then slowly made her way to the counter where people were served.

“I can't believe you know someone that runs this place,” the older sister teased. A small dissatisfied noise from her younger counterpart made her laugh.

“That _someone_ is my girlfriend!” Felicia whined, crossing her arms. “You know her just as well as I do! She said she would be here tonight...” Another small frown made its way to the tall woman's face.

“Right, okay. Your stupid girlfriend-- who probably gets off to potato porn-- is prone to lying to us-- me in particular-- in order to escape my Italian wrath!” Chiara's tone was a bit more triumphant than before, and she had resumed her earlier pose with her hands on her hips.

“That's so gross, Chi!” the younger Italian cried, her tone trembling. “Also you and I both know you couldn't kick her ass if you tried!”

“Wanna bet, Felicia?”

“No...”

The sound of a bell ringing jerked the two girls from their argument, causing their heads to turn.

“H-Hello?” a small, scared voice inquired, and Felicia jolted after hearing it.

“Sakura! You're here!” she cried, rushing over to her friend and tackling her in a hug.

“Ah! F-Felicia, please get off of me...!” Sakura said, her voice strained.

The taller woman complied, pulling herself away from the hug and smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

The shorter woman inhaled deeply, her face now flushed and her expression frantic. She ran her fingers through her short, straight black hair, taming the mess slightly.

“It's f-fine,” she mumbled, staring at the ground. “So... When are the others going to get here?”

Chiara tensed slightly, an awkward expression on her face. She spoke softly, her tone trembling.

“To be honest, I don't kno--”

The sound of the bell silenced everybody in the cafe. Footsteps, loud ones at that, filled the building, followed by slightly crazed laughter.

“The awesome Julchen has arrived!” cried one of the newer visitors, throwing her fist in the air. She had long, silvery hair, and bright red eyes. “And her baby sister Monika is here as well!”

As she was mentioned, another woman walked in, this one taller than the first. She had short blonde hair that she kept running her hand through.

“Keep it down, would you?” she grumbled, her light blue eyes narrowing.

“Dammit,” Chiara grumbled. “Of all of the people to show up, it had to be you guys?” She crossed her arms and frowned deeply.

“Monika!” Felicia cried, jumping onto the blonde girl. “I've missed you!”

“What part of keep it down do you not understand?!” the taller girl screeched in response.

“ _Shut the fuck up!_ ” the older Italian spat, closing the door to the cafe. “We have to wait for everybody to get here, and that means we can't get caught! By _anyone!_ And considering how loud you're being, it'll be a feat if we pull _that_ off!”

After a few more people had arrived, they had all moved the cafe's tables and arranged them in such a way that there appeared to be a single, extremely long table. They had taken the chairs and placed two on each side, as well as one at each end. One of these was occupied by Chiara.

“So I hear the Vargas family is trying to get rid of us, eh?” she asked, as if she wanted to begin the meeting. Several conversations that had began filling the room convinced her that her ideas were unrequited. “Hello?”

A few minutes passed. Nobody silenced.

“ _So I hear the fucking Vargas family is trying to off all of us, e–eh?_ ” the girl repeated, her tone now extremely loud. She snorted at the sight of everybody shutting up.

“Yes, that's right, Chiara,” Felicia replied, her caramel eyes glowing slightly in the moonlight. “Why are you suddenly so interested in their whereabouts?” Murmurs began to fill the Italian's ears.

“Why are you suddenly so nosy?” she retorted, silencing the noise.

The younger sister flinched at the sudden response, as if she had been bitten by the words. “S-Sorry...” she grumbled, her eyes watering slightly. “I just w-wanted to know...”

“It's not like we're going to stoop to their level and get involved with them, anyways. We don't have nearly enough people to get rid of all of them, either.”

Monika, after seeing Felicia's emotion fade into sadness, decided to cut in.

“Hey, Chiara,” she said, her voice gruff and her tone a bit sharp. “I have an idea.” Her blue eyes were narrowed into a glare that ultimately sent shivers down the older Italian's spine.

“R-Really?” the other girl stammered, a nervous smile forming on her face. “Y-You do?”

“Ja, I do,” the German woman replied, crossing her arms indignantly.

Chiara's smile fell. “Really?” she chided, narrowing her amber eyes. “It's too bad that I'm superior and couldn't care less about such insignificant opinions!” The woman fell back in her seat, crossing one leg over another and scowling.

“Hm. A shame.” Monika loosened, her crossed arms falling.

The girls' argument was interrupted by the door flying open, and loud laughter filling the room.

“Nice to see you, too, Amelia,” the blonde girl grumbled, much to Amelia's amusement.

“Hey there!” the girl, undeniably American from her accent, snickered. “Sorry it took so long, I trusted Alice with directions and she read the map upside down! What a card, am I right?!” She made her way to the seat next to Julchen, a bounce in her step.

“Why does that not surprise me?” the albino girl said with a snort. “But I do have one question; why did you trust her with the map?” A smirk found its way to the taller girl's face.

Alice slammed the door closed, whirling around and glaring at the German. “You know I can hear you, right?!” she cried, marching to the empty seat nearest Sakura. “Rude!”

“It's not very ladylike to call people that to their face, you know,” Julchen mocked, her expression teasingly innocent.

“Shut your wh--” She was cut off by a slam.

“ _Both of you shut the fuck up!_ ” Chiara interjected.

“Yeah, guys,” Felicia piped up. “I think we should focus on the task at hand!”  
“Thank you, mia ,” the older Italian sighed, slumping over a little. “We're currently discussing plans to get rid of the Vargas family.”

Julchen's hand shot up.

“Si? What is it, Julchen?” the younger Italian asked, smiling warmly.

“One question; whatever we end up doing, can we call it 'The Awesomest Plan To Ever Exist'?”

A collective groan swept over the group.

“No,” several people replied in unison.

“Damn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry this took a while to put up!! Ah, school's been bearing down hard on me these last few weeks... Also, if you think something's wrong, please let me know! Anyways... Kudos to Toni, Kadin, Neka, Shades, and Mattie for helping me with this! I tried to polish it as best as i could, so again, apologies if it isn't the best! I'll try to get chapter 3 up soon!  
> xo AP

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everybody!! Thank you all for reading this! It's my first fanfiction, so excuse me for anything I happen to mess up... Anyways, I'd just like to give a shoutout to my editor, Kadin, and my friend Karen for helping me get this here! I don't know how long the pauses will be in between chapters, but I'll try and keep it short! If something is happening, I'll try and let you all know... Uh... Please let me know if there are any language mistakes, I'll probably mess up in the future if I use a different language, knowing me.. Aha... Anyways, thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy!!  
> xo AP


End file.
